1975
February- Jack Torrence loses his temper when he sees George Hatfield slashing his tires. He loses his teaching job. (The Shining) September 5th,- Ben arrives in Salem's Lot looking to write a novel and get rid of terrible past memories. (Salem's Lot) September 18th- The Marsten house is suddenly bought by a mysterious man named Straker and his partner Mr. Barlow (Salem's Lot) September 19th- Ben shows terrible feelings toward the Marsten house and tells his girlfriend Susan about his past supernatural encounter there when he was a boy. (Salem's Lot) September 22nd- Danny & Ralphie Glick go missing, while Danny shows up really sick the latter is never found. (Salem's Lot) September 24th- Danny Glick dies. (Salem's Lot) September 28th- Danny Glick is buried in the Harmony Hill Cemetery. (Salem's Lot) September 30th- The Torrance family arrives at their new home the Overlook Hotel (The Shining). A strange occurrence in Salem's lot where a dog is found put up on a fence that had been butchered. (Salem's Lot) October 2nd- Matt invites Mike Ryerson to his house to watch over him while he gets rest. (Salem's Lot). Mike Ryerson dies in the night at the home of Matthew Burke. (Salem's Lot) October 3rd- Floyd Tibbits beats up Ben Mears. (Salem's Lot) Matt Burke finds Mike Ryerson at his home while scaring him off with a cross. Matt has a heart attack. (Salem's Lot) October 5th- Danny Glick tries to turn Mark, but Mark uses a crucifix to evade him. (Salem's Lot) Susan and Mark meet at the Marsten House. They get captured by Straker, Mark escapes and kills Straker. Susan gets fed to Barlow. (Salem's Lot) October 6th- Salem' Lot pronounced dead. (Salem's Lot) Callahan, Mark, Ben and Cody went to the Marsten house and found a note from Barlow, with Susan. Ben puts a stake through her heart. Callahan and Mark go to the Petrie house where Barlow kills Mark's parents. Mark escapes again while Callahan is marked by Barlow and loses his faith. (Salem's Lot) October 7th- Callahan leaves town headed toward New York. (Salem's Lot.) Matt has a heart attack and dies. James Cody falls into the basement of Eva's on a trap of kitchen knives & dies. Ben and Mark go back to Eva's and Ben kills Barlow, who turns to aging dust. They flee the walking dead and head out of town. (Salem's Lot) October 8th- Ben goes back to town to burn his manuscript and bury Jimmy Cody and the Glick parents. Ben and Mark leave Salem's Lot and head to Los Platos, Mexico (Salem's Lot) October 20th- Danny Torrence has another vision of redrum and the wasps awaken and sting him in the middle of the night. (The shining) November 1st- Jack Torrence finds the Overlook scrapbook (The Shining) November 18th- Danny goes into room 217 and is strangled by the dead woman in the bathtub. (The Shining). November 29th- Danny is chased by the animal hedges in the snow. (The Shining December 1st- Danny shines Dick Halloran to come help him (The Shining) December 2nd- The hotel makes Jack Torrence go crazy and tries to kill Wendy and Danny. The boiler explodes burning the hotel to the ground. (The Shining)